She Will Be Loved
by kiwi333
Summary: My take on what it would have been like if Quinn moved back in with Puck in season one. I do not own the song or glee. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter one**

Puck ran after Quinn down the hall not carrying if people around were staring at them. For a pregnant chick she sure moved fast Puck thought to himself. Before he could get to Quinn the bell rang, but he knew that there was no getting away once glee rolled around. After Quinn moved out things were different, sure he maybe a sex shark but with Quinn things were different, he was different.

"Okay everyone today's lesson is..." Will was explaining to the club when Puck stood up and whispered something into his teacher's ear.

"Looks like there's a change of plans, Puck has something he wants to share." Stepping up to the front of the room Puck sat down on a stool making sure he could see Quinn when he did this.

"Quinn I know I messed up but I want to be a family that is our baby you're growing in there. I want you to come back." Puck said starting to strum the chords to Quinn's favourite song on his guitar knowing that it would get her to shut up for a second.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else:"_

Looking up he could see Rachel swaying along to the music with Mercedes and the others not far behind her, they weren't the one's he cared about though. This was about him and Quinn.

"_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more"_

Puck continued to sing hoping and praying as he went through the song that this worked and he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

Puck could see the tears that had made their way down Quinn's face, crap he didn't want her to cry over this. This way supposed to fix things between them. It always worked in all those movies Quinn forced him to watch.

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know, I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore"_

He would give anything to make her stop crying, but he had to finish this. There was one this Noah Puckerman was sure of, once you start something you have to finish.

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my doors always open_

_You can come anytime you want"_

By this point most of the members had realized that this song was meant for Quinn. Tina went as far as giving Quinn a tissue to help dry her tears that had covered her face and ruined her makeup.

"_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

Everyone was surprised to see this side of Puck usually he was this badass would didn't give a damn about anyone or anything, it was nice to see him act this way.

"_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

People started to sing along with him filling the whole music room with the beautiful melody giving the song a whole new level of emotion. Their voices meshed together sending chills down everyone's spine.

"_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

The song was almost over and Quinn was barely keeping it together stupid hormones made her feel every emotion known to man at any given time. But even if she wasn't having his baby Quinn thought what Puck did was really sweet and maybe he was right. They could be family and raise his baby, maybe.

"_And she will be loved, and she will be loved(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) _

_Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)"_

The last note rang out and the room fell silent, everyone was staring at the couple wanting to know what the next move would be. Puck slowly got up and made his way over to Quinn. She stood as well, slowly they got closer until Puck wrapped his arms around his expanding baby mama. The glee club cheered, even Finn who was happy to see Quinn doing alright.

'So are you coming home with me or did I just embarrass myself for nothing." Puck asked holding his breath waiting for Quinn to answer, sure this wasn't how he pictured his life but it was turning out to be pretty good.

"I'll come back if it's just us. We are doing this together I need to be able to count on you to do things." Quinn said, she wanted to be a family with Puck not just a one night stand that happened to get pregnant.

"It'll be you and me." Puck promised letting go of Quinn and finding a chair next to her.

'Now that we got that out of the way that's get to today's lesson." Will announced once he figured the two teenagers were done and things had been taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

She Will Be Loved

Chapter Two

One week later

"Puck turn off the alarm. Puck!" Quinn groaned waking up to the same annoying tone that came out of the alarm every morning. Like always she was the one that had to reach across Puck to turn it off. He claimed to be a deep sleeper but she knew he just liked it when she reached over.

"Good morning to you too." Puck said one Quinn shut off the alarm and hit him in the head with a pillow just as she has been doing ever since she moved back in. It was nice though her getting more and more comfortable here with him and his family.

"I want pancakes." Quinn told him once they were both up and headed down to the kitchen. Puck's mom was working the early shift so it was just him, Quinn and his sister. Quinn had started a new routine, every morning while coming down the stairs she would tell Puck what she was craving at that second and see if he would get it for her. Most times it worked in her favour too.

"When do you don't want pancakes?" Puck asked smirking when he saw Quinn roll her eyes. He knew he was lucky though, Quinn wanted a normal food unlike the days where she requested the strangest things Puck has ever heard of.

"Are you going to make them for me or what?" Quinn asked, this was their agreement that was set in place when she first moved in. He cooked for her while she got his little sister ready for school. Some would say that she got the easy job but they obviously haven't meant Pucks sister who was not the easiest person to deal with in the morning.

"Yeah I'll get you the pancakes." Puck said walking into the kitchen while Quinn got a glass of water gulping it down before she went to go wake his sister Madison (Or Madie as she liked to go by).

"Madie wake up, let's go let's go let's go." Quinn barked throwing her door open and turning on the light. Just like her brother Madie was a deep sleeper. When she first started to wake Madie up Quinn made the mistake of trying to be gentle and quiet now she just yelled into the room till she saw Madie awake up.

"Quinn it's too early just five more minutes." Madie whined hoping that Quinn would listen to her and let her sleep just this once. Madie wouldn't admit it to anyone but she liked having Quinn here, she was like the sister Madie always wanted.

'No it's time to go plus Puck is making pancakes today." Quinn knew that would get Madie out of bed. Quinn was right; Madie flew out of bed and ran downstairs where she was greeted with a plateful of pancakes.

"Are those good pancakes Fabray?" Puck asked when he looked at Quinn stuffing her face with the pancakes he made topped with whipped cream. Puck never would have guessed that a good girl like Quinn who was so prim and proper would be such a messy eater. Each time she ate Puck had to fight the urge to laugh whenever she got the food all over.

"You have no idea. We like pancakes don't we baby." Quinn said down to her growing belly, she was due in a month and it couldn't come fast enough. At the sound of Quinn's voice the baby pressed her foot against Quinn's hand.

"Puck come here and feel this." Quinn motioned for Puck to come over to where she was sitting. Quickly she placed his hand on the spot where their baby girl was kicking away. Puck's face lit up when he felt the baby move under his touch. Feeling the baby gave him hope that they could do this, they could be parents.

"I wanna feel." Madie yelled pushing Puck out of the way so she could feel Quinn's belly. When Quinn lived here before she didn't let anyone touch her belly she barely touched it herself. Now it was different, Madie noticed that Quinn couldn't stop touching her big belly.

"I think that's enough belly time for right now, we have to get to school." Quinn stood up removing the hands from her belly and made her way up stairs. Today was the day that Puck had to do the dishes and Quinn loved it. This way she could get in a nice long shower before Puck used all the hot water.

"We're leaving in ten minutes!" Quinn called upstairs to Puck who was the last person to be ready in the household this morning. Downstairs Quinn had packed everything up that they would need for the day. A few seconds later Puck came down stairs with only his jeans on and his strip of hair still wet.

"I would have been done earlier if someone hadn't taken so long in the bathroom." Puck told them as he slipped on his shirt, grabbed his keys off the counter and rushed all three of them to the car. Madie was the first to be dropped off, with a quick wave back at Quinn and Puck she was off to see her friends. Parking the car Puck ran over to Quinn's side to help her get out of the seat. After that they were all set to go to school.

"So how are things with puck?" Mercedes asked Quinn while they were on their way to Spanish class. Mercedes wasn't mad at Quinn for moving out because she knew that Puck and Quinn were good together and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

'Things are good. I still don't know if I want to do this you know, raise a baby. Now though if I think about it I can see Puck being there." Quinn said rubbing her hand over her belly once again bringing the baby inside to life as she started to kick up a storm.

"Here give me your hand." Quinn placed Mercedes hand on the spot where the baby was kicking, now seemed like a good a time as any to ask Mercedes the question that Quinn and Puck thought long and hard about.

'Will you be the baby's God mother, I mean e still don't know if we'll raise her Jewish or not but I think this baby needs a special Aunt like you in her life." Quinn asked with tears filling her eyes, God these baby hormones were making her a crying mess. This isn't ho she was she was Quinn Fabray, she didn't cry over this kind of stuff. Maybe this was the new Quinn she thought, the one that would deal with diapers and crying babies.

"Oh Quinn of course I be the God mother. Now let's get to class." Mercedes smiled she was so honoured that Quinn had chose her to be the God mother. The two girls quickly grabbed hands and made their way to the Spanish room just in time for the bell to ring. Both took a seat and a desk sitting side by said ready for the class to start.

"So Puckerman I heard that you and tubers are living together now?" Santana asked Puck cornering him after second period had ended. Puck looked around for a way to get away but there was no way out of this one. Puck knew the face Santana was giving him right now, it was the hey let's hook up face, he was all too familiar with it.

"If you're talking about Quinn than yeah we're trying to work things out between the two f us." Puck told her hoping that things wouldn't get ugly. Santana always had a mean side o her and it was one that Puck would not like to cross. He loved Quinn even if they hadn't said it ye but he felt it.

"You know she's only living with you because she has nowhere else to go, you're her last choose. Always have been and always will be." Santana said hoping to get a raise out of Puck so he would dump Quinn and she would have her main man back. It was extra that Quinn be left with nothing and Santana would be head bitch again.

"Listen Santana I get that you still want a ride on the Puck train but I need to be there for Quinn and the baby." Puck said walking away now leaving Santana fuming with anger over the fact that Puck had just officially dumped her for Quinn. Santana stood there with her mouth open before shouting a variety of word in Spanish Puck was glad he didn't know.

"Hey how was your day today?" Quinn asked when she met Puck outside of her locker like they usually did before they drove to pick Madie up. He came up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek causing Quinn to smile at the gesture.

"Well I can say that Santana won't be bothering us for the time being. So what did Mercedes say when you asked her?" Puck was the one to bring up the topic of the babies godparents. Picking Mercedes as the godmother was easier than picking the godfather. There were a few options for the godfather but they hadn't agreed on one just yet.

'She accepted, and guess what the baby has started to move to wherever I put my hands." Quinn told him excitedly, she placed a hand on her belly but quickly replaced it with Puck's so he would be able to feel his daughter moving around.

"That's great Q." Puck said still in a trace by the movement coming from the inside of her belly. Puck was so glad that Quinn finally let him touch her baby bump.

"We can have more baby time later right now we have to go pick up Madie." Quinn said taking his hand in hers and leading them to the truck.

"Puck Quinn guess what I learned today!" Madie yelled as she climbed into the back of the truck making Puck and Quinn both turn to look back at her to see why she was so excited.

"What did you learn?" Puck asked smirking to himself; it was always like this when Madie got into the truck. She would yak both their ears off about something that she learned today all the way home.

'Well first I learn about mental math." Madie said started to ramble on and on about the different ways she learned how to do math in her head until they reached the Puckerman household.

"Well one thing is true Madie math is mental." Puck said before Quinn gently slapped him on the shoulder trying to get him to shut up.

Later that night

"Puck can we do this?" Quinn asked rolling over as best she could to face Puck in the bed that they shared.

"Do what?" Puck asked still half asleep, he hated it when Quinn woke him up and wanted to talk about things it always felt like his brain was all fuzzy.

"Do this, be parents raise a kid be mom and dad." Quinn said freaking out a bit thinking about all the things parents did for their children and she didn't think she could do that for this baby.

'Listen to me you are Quinn Fabray you can do anything, the hall ways part when you walk through. If you can do that you can be a mom and you'll be a great one." Puck told her before he pulled her closer to him and lulled off to sleep once again.

"I love you Puck." Quinn whispered once she knew Puck was asleep. She would never say this to him while he was awake for the fear that he would run. She needed him right now so she had to push her feelings away until she knew for sure that Puck felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Quinn we are going to be late." Puck called up stairs to Quinn where she was getting ready. Today they had another ultra sound; Puck was so excited since this would be the first one that he would be going to.

'Okay I'm coming I'm coming. Do we have everything?" Quinn asked not knowing if they were ready or not. Lately she had been forgetting more and more things. Yet another great side effect of pregnancy.

'Yes we do no let's go." Puck told her not knowing for sure if they actually did have everything or not. He just wanted to get them out the door as fast he possibly could.

"Bye mom!" Puck yelled into the house as he shut the door. This appointment would just be him and Quinn. If Puck was telling the truth he would tell Quinn just how nervous he was but he knew that Quinn was nervous too.

'Do you think that she's all right?" Quinn asked talking about their baby girl growing away in her stomach. Even though this wasn't her first ultrasound she was still nervous since it was her first one with Puck by her side.

'I'm sure she's perfect after all she has you as a mom." Sure it sounded corny but when Puck told Quinn that she thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. After what seemed like the longest car ride ever they were at the doctors. Each of them stepped out of the car and sat in the waiting room.

'Quinn Fabray?" A nurse called out making both Quinn and Puck stand up and follow her back into a room where she told them the doctor would be back in a moment.

'I'm nervous." Quinn told him as she sat on the table trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen. There was a feeling deep down that something was off but Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I know you haven't stopped tapping your foot since you woke up this morning. Listen she is going to be perfect no matter what okay?" Puck told her just as the doctor entered the exam room. This was it, his was the moment where Puck would see his daughter for the first time.

'Now this might be a little cold." The doctor said before he put some gel on Quinn's stomach. It took a second but then the doctor got it. Up on the screen was a picture of their baby. Puck and Quinn were both speechless. Out of the corner of her eye Quinn could see that Puck was crying.

"So here's the heartbeat." The doctor told them right before a loud thumping noise filled the room. That very noise alone made Puck fall in love with this baby. That's his daughter's heart beating inside of Quinn. There were no words to describe what he was feeling, this was priceless.

"I printed out a few picture for each of you to have. Now if you could make another appointment with the nurse before you leave that would be great.

_LATER IN THE DAY_

"Mom did you see the pictures?" Puck asked his mom when he saw her coming towards him. He had been showing off the picture of the baby to everyone that came close to him.

'Yes I did, Quinn showed it to me earlier. That baby will be a heart breaker. Now Noah I have to ask if you and Quinn are keeping the baby or not?" Puck knew that his mom was right, hell he was wondering about it himself. He wanted to be a dad so badly but it was up to Quinn. She was a wild card on this one.

"I don't know mom me and Quinn have talked about it a little but there hasn't been this big talk about it." Puck informed her, he knew that they were cutting it close with timing but this wasn't something that any of them could take likely, this was a baby not a talk about what to order on pizza.

'Well maybe it's time that you both sit down and talk about it. Look I want an answer by tomorrow; I have to go to work now." With that Puck's mom left but not until she kissed both of her children goodbye and waved to Quinn.

"Madie Quinn what do you want for dinner?" Puck yelled up to both of them. When he didn't hear an answer Puck made his way upstairs and into his bedroom that he shared with Quinn. That's where he found both Quinn and Madie.

"What was that?" Quinn asked when Puck appeared in the doorway. She and Madie were busy doing each other's toe nails. Quinn had Madie's foot up on her belly and Madie did her feet. Quinn was so thankful that Madie did this since Quinn hadn't been able to see her feet for quite some time.

"I was wondering what you want to eat. That is if I'm not interrupting anything." Puck had to laugh at the sight on his little sister trying so hard to not mess up, little did she know that Quinn wouldn't be able to see if she did or not.

"What do you want Madie? I'm thinking some dessert pizza." Quinn said meaning she wanted her latest craving. It was a slice of pizza topped with ice-cream and all the topping's she wanted.

'Again Quinn, we just had that last night." Puck and Madie said at the same time, they each glared at each other when they realize what happened. Quinn tried not to giggle, she found it so funny that the two of them couldn't stand each other most of the time but they were so alike.

"But that's what the baby wants. Fine how about I have dessert pizza while you two have pasta or something." That was another thing about the latest cravings, they all revolved around Italian food. It amazed everyone in the family that Quinn could eat so much without getting sick.

"Sounds like a plan." Puck said before he went back down stairs to get everything ready for his sister, himself, and of course Quinn.

_AFTER DINNER_

"Madie why don't you go upstairs and play or something?" Puck asked his sister, it was now or never. This was the moment that he was going to talk to Quinn about the baby or not. He wanted an answer if he going to be a dad or not.

"What if I don't want to?" Madie question, she wanted to stay down here and see what Quinn and Puck were up to. She wanted to be with the big kids and not to be treated like the baby in the family.

"Madie go!" Puck yelled, he didn't need this right now. The talk he was about to have with Quinn right now would determine everything for the rest of his life. The last thing he needed around was his whiny little sister screwing it up.

"Madie we'll be up in a minute okay?" Quinn knew that something was off. Puck rarely raised his voice to Madie unless she did something to piss him off and it usually took more than some back talk to send him into the angry voice.

"Fine." Madie agreed but not before she stomped her feet all the way up the stairs and slammed her door shut with a loud BANG.

"What did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked holding Pucks hand as they sat on the couch together. She knew in the back of her mind what was coming. She knew that she couldn't avoid it any longer, plus Puck and his family deserve some answers.

'I want to know what we're doing with the baby." Puck spit out before he lost his nerve and changed the subject avoiding it entirely as he so often did when he wanted to bring this up to Quinn. He needed to rip the band aid off so to speak.

"Puck-" Quinn didn't know what to say, she wanted to keep the baby in a heartbeat but then the next second she would change her mind and want to give her to a family that should giver her everything that she needed. Quinn's heart was in two different places and the look on Puck's face wasn't making her choice any easier.

"Don't Puck me. Quinn I love this baby. The moment I saw her picture and heard her heartbeat I knew that I was her daddy. I know that I haven't always been there for you but I promise I will be for you and her. I don't want her to wonder about her dad, I want to prove that I'm not a deadbeat." Puck told her, it took him a second to realize that Quinn was crying and he too had some tears in his eyes.

"Puck I don't know. I don't know what to do." Quinn told him crying a little harder now. That was the sweetest thing Puck had ever said to her. This made everything a whole lot harder. When all of this started Quinn would have loved to give this baby up but now that she felt her kick, saw her on the ultrasound, heard her heartbeat things were complicated.

"Just tell me what I need to do so that you will keep her. You don't want to be involved? Fine I can raise her myself but please Quinn just give me a chance."Puck begged her, this wasn't like him. He was Noah Bad-Ass Puckerman; he didn't beg anyone for anything ever.

"No I want to be involved." Quinn told him hoping that he caught onto what she was telling him. But when he didn't react she knew she had to say it again.

'What are you saying?' Puck asked her, he thought that he heard that Quinn agreed to be involved but that would mean that she wanted to keep her. For once in his life Puck wanted more than anything for Quinn to say something that was straight forward and not complicated.

"I'm saying that I think that we can do this. I think we can be parents but Puck I need you to be there. That means no more late night parties and no sleeping with other girls. It's not just us anymore; we have to think about her too." Quinn told him ready for Puck's reaction. She knew that he wanted to keep the baby but she didn't know how he would feel about raising the baby with her and having to give up on his bad boy ways.

"We're going to be parents. That means she will need a place to sleep and clothes and all the other baby crap." Puck was shocked that Quinn had agreed to have this baby, maybe it was the pictures that the doctor gave her or the heartbeat that they heard today but something changed. It was certain now, Puck was going to be someone's daddy, his little girl would be looking up to him for the protection and Puck wasn't about to let anything happen to his daughter that he and Quinn had yet to meet.

"Yeah we'll need all the baby crap out there. Is your mom going to okay with this?" Quinn asked still not wanting to step on anyone's toes within the house. This was her family, they were there for her when no one else but her friends were.

"She's going to have to be because there is no way that I am letting you or her go." Puck told her pulling Quinn in for a kiss. The fact that they were going to raise a baby and be called mommy and daddy had yet to settle in. One thing was certain though, they were in this together and they both knew that it would be an adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
